


Non-Sexy Shower

by CarolinesEcho (shopgirl152)



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Keisha, Asexuality, Coming Out, Commitment, Confession, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Keisha, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/CarolinesEcho
Summary: I love you. I have waited this long for you and I'm not walking away because you're not sexually attracted to me.





	Non-Sexy Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first story with an Asexual character! Also, I love this story; it came out so cute!

Keisha slowly took her clothes off, gingerly folding them before placing them on the back of the toilet. She sighed as she stepped into the shower, the warm water rushing down her back.

She loved Alice, but the shower was the perfect place to think.

And she had been thinking a lot lately. About Alice. About how she felt about her and about--

She started as the shower door slid open, revealing Alice standing outside. Completely naked. Keisha blinked, her eyes starting at Alice's's feet and slowly traveling up her body, stopping at her breasts. They were...nice. Firm. They stuck out a little from the slightly chill air, but other than that...nothing.

Nothing. She was supposed to be aroused by this. She was supposed to want to take Alice into her arms, drag her passionately into the shower and run a hand down her thigh. She couldn't hide the shudder.

Ew. Just...ew.

"Chipmunk?" Alice looked at her tentatively. "Are you...alright?" She looked down at herself. "is this to much? To forward? I just...I heard the sound of the water running and I thought...well..." she motioned between the two of them. "...Sexy shower maybe?"

"Alice...I...there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay. Do you need me to put some clothes on?"

"No. It's-it's fine." Keisha turned off the water, hiding a disappointed sigh as she grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her. "Alice, I've been thinking. About us. Well, about me mostly. In relation to us, I guess. We've been together for awhile now, haven't we?"

"Yes." Alice nodded, taking a step back as Keisha climbed out of the shower.

"You like being with me, right?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"But I mean, everything about me. Like, the good and the bad things. Or...the parts of our relationship that we maybe haven't talked about yet."

"Like what?"

"Alice...I...I think I'm...asexual." Keisha sat down on the toilet. "It's just, I've been thinking about it and...I think that's what I am."

"Why asexual? Why not queer?"

Keisha laughed. "Because it doesn't define me. It doesn't define who I am. I'm a lot of things: a student, a woman, a person who lives with anxiety. I mean...labels for a certain sexuality aren't that important, are they?" She chuckled; she'd always had a bad habit of talking to herself. Even when she was with someone. "Or maybe they are and I've just never thought about it."

"Well, what makes you think you're asexual?"

"I dunno. I mean, I went out with Mindy Morris in high school and nothing happened. Or rather, it did. I found out I was attracted to women. But there was no..." she waved her hands in front of her, trying to come up with the correct term.

"Spark?" Alice guessed.

"No. Um...oh...what do you call it? Desire. No...desire." Keisha nodded to herself as if that was the answer to the unspoken question. "No desire. No zing. I never had the urge to rip her clothes off or make love to her." She studied Alice a moment, pointing to her body. "You have a nice body. Nice curves. Nice...breasts." She felt her face heat up. "But Alice, I don't want to have sex with you or explore your body. I just want to be with you. I want to cuddle with you and kiss you and spoon. I want to hold you and I want you to hold me. I want to feel our hearts beat together."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Keisha echoed. "Wait, does this mean you're--"

"Oh god no." Alice laughed. "I'm as sexual as they come." She got down on her knees in front of Keisha, taking the woman's hands in her own. "Keisha, I love you. I have waited this long for you and I'm not walking away because you're not sexually attracted to me. I love you for everything you are. You being asexual isn't a dealbreaker for me."

"It isn't _now_ , but what if it is later? What if you meet someone who can satisfy that need and you-you leave me?"

"That won't happen."

"But--"

"Chanterelle, do you love me?"

Keisha smiled. "Yeah. I do."

"Then trust me. Trust _us_. Trust the love we have." She stood up, pulling Keisha to her feet. "Trust the commitment we made to each other."

"Okay."

"So...non-sexy shower?" Alice asked tentatively.

"Non-sexy shower," Keisha echoed, and nodded, dropping the towel as she climbed back into the shower, Alice behind her. She turned the water back on and shrieked, not expecting the ice cold temperature.

Alice took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Keisha's waist from behind, pulling her close. "Better?"

"A li-little." Keisha shivered. "Stay there for a second, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
